


Distractions

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is trying to study. Lydia makes it extremely difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

Scott’s eyes glazed over the material he was reading. _The chemical properties of the elements reflect their electron configurations. For example, helium, neon and argon are exceptionally stable and unreactive monoatomic gases. Helium is unique since its valence shell consists of a single s-orbital_ …

He’d already read that paragraph. He was having a hard time concentrating on Organic Chemistry when there was a foot slowly sliding up and down his inner thigh.

“Do your homework.” Scott said. He didn’t look up from his textbook. Not even when she huffed.

“I’m done with my homework.” Lydia said.

Scott looked up then at his girlfriend who had tossed her psychology book to the side. She was leaning back on her elbows and looking at him.

“Well I still have a chapter to finish and questions to answer.” Scott said to her.

“Who’s stopping you?” she asked him and rubbed her foot against his thigh again this time a little closer to his dick.

Scott grabbed the foot in his right hand and pulled her in, “Your dainty little foot that’s what.” He tickled the ankle (one of only 2 places where she was ticklish) and smirked when she yelped and tried to kick him away.

“That isn’t due for a week Scott.” She pointed out.

“I need to stay ahead.” He countered.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “God…you might actually be worse than me. Fine. I’m going to take a shower. You keep studying. Nerd.”

Scott laughed at her. He gave her ankle another tickle but he did go back to his chapter while Lydia headed to the bathroom. He was making progress for a grand total of one minute when he heard the moan. It happened so abruptly Scott thought maybe he imagined it but then it came again. Louder this time…more drawn out. She was doing this on purpose.

“You evil little…” Scott muttered to himself.

But fine…he could hold out. He wasn’t some horny little teenager anymore who couldn’t keep it in his pants (That was last year. He was 20 years old now.)

But her moans got louder and way more obscene than should be possible. She knew he could hear her. Even if it wasn’t for his werewolf hearing, the walls of his studio apartment were paper thin. Scott closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out. Bad idea: the scent of her arousal hit him like a freight train and Scott was out of the bed and across the hall in two seconds.

Lydia had left everything open: the bathroom door and the shower curtain. He growled deep in his throat at the sight of her. Lydia was completely drenched in water with two fingers inside of herself and the other hand grasping at her neck.

“I thought you were studying.” She said with an innocence that didn’t quite match her eyes or anything about her at that particular moment.

“You’re making it kind of hard.”

She raked her eyes up and down his body, “I see that.”

Scott didn’t waste any more time on talking. He joined her in the shower, still in his basketball shorts and tank top. Lydia put her fingers in his mouth and let him lick her fingers clean.

Scott ran his hands down Lydia’s sides and hooked his arms under her thighs and lifted her up. Scott held her up with one arm while he plunged three of his fingers in her cunt and started to pump her fast and hard. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer. She bit down on his shoulder as Scott continued to finger her.

“Scott. Oh…God.” Lydia moaned as her body started to shake. She bit into his shoulder as she came. Scott let her down after she had stopped shaking.

Once Lydia had regained control she pushed Scott against the shower wall and kissed him. They made out slowly for a while until Lydia pulled back.

“Take this off.” She breathed out and pawed at his drenched tank top. Scott immediately tugged off the shirt and threw it on the floor and followed suit with his shorts and boxer-briefs.

Lydia smirked at him when she saw his leaking cock. Lydia kissed down his chest and took her time nipping at his happy trail until she got to his dick and swallowed him whole. The red head usually teased him but not tonight. She started hard and fast right away. Lydia bobbed along his cock and sucked hard on the head reducing Scott to a babbling mess.

He tried to hold on to something but the wet tiles were slippery. Immediately his claws came out and Scott clawed into the tiles as he tried with all his might not to thrust into her mouth.

“Lydia. Lydia…I’m going to…Lydia.” Scott tried to warn. But Lydia dipped her tongue in the slit of his cock and hummed around it. That was it for him. He threw his head back and spilled down her throat.

They stumbled out of the bathroom and almost tripped on Scott’s wet clothes. Lydia; however, _did_ trip over Scott’s OChem book and fell face forward onto the bed Scott landing on her back.

“Ouch.” Lydia laughed.

“Sorry.” Scott apologized. He kissed her right shoulder then licked to kiss the right one. Scott continued to kiss and mouth down his girlfriend’s spine until he got to the swell of her ass.

He grabbed both cheeks in his hands and squeezed. Lydia got on all fours and spread her legs. She looked back at him. They smirked at each other before Scott dived in. He flattened his tongue against her cunt and sucked at her clit. He played with her folds and nipped at her using his fingers to drive her mad. Lydia had dropped down to her elbows and had her head buried in the mattress as Scott ate her out.

“Scott. Scott. Fuck me…fuck me now.” She panted into the mattress but he heard her. He gave her clit one last, hard suck before he pulled off and went to his dresser to get the condoms.

Scott ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on as he walked towards her. She rolled over on her back and watched him as he walked forward. She crooked her finger at him when he stopped at the foot of the bed. The alpha gave a laugh and crawled on the bed.

He entered her slowly and watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. He kissed her on the neck before he started moving. Lydia wrapped her legs around his back as Scott started thrusting in and out. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged as they moved together. She was close. He could tell by the way she squeezed around his cock. The wolf sped up his movements. He slid his hands between them and moved down to her pussy and started to rub in time with his movements.

They came almost at the same time. Lydia contracted into him as she cried out her orgasm and Scott followed soon after. They collapsed on the bed sweaty and boneless. Scott slid out of her and removed the condom. He tied it off and threw it in the trash next to the bed.

Lydia gave him a soft kiss on the back of the neck and curled up against his back resting her hand on his hip. She traced small circles in the dip there as she sighed contently.

“Isn’t this better than reading about chemical properties?” she asked.

“You know if I fail OChem…I’m blaming you and your feminine wiles.” Scott said to her.

She giggled and bit just under his shoulder blade.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
